Lucinda
GTA VI Lucinda Is Trevor's Cousin & Sex Partner In 2004, Michael Townley, Trevor Philips and Brad Snider rob a Bobcat Security cash storage facility in Ludendorff. After locking several hostages in a room, Trevor wires an explosive to the vault doors, and Michael detonates them via his phone. Michael and Trevor enter the vault and steal just under $180,000. As the crew make their escape, Michael is held at gunpoint by a security guard, who also removes the mask from his head. Michael advises the guard to forget what he saw and leave, but Trevor shoots him in the head. The trio blow open another door and leave the building, but are already swarmed by the local law enforcement. A massive gunfight erupts, forcing the crew to fend off the oncoming police before making their escape. The crew reach their getaway vehicle and are driven away, but they are pursued by more police vehicles, and their hired getaway driver is shot in the head. Michael pushes his body out of the door and grabs the wheel, crashing one of their pursuer's car into a roadside tree. The crew continues their journey towards the helicopter awaiting for them, but are forced to divert their course after encountering a police roadblock. They then speed over the train tracks, but aren't quick enough and the rear end of the vehicle is hit by an oncoming train, causing them to lose control and spin out into a nearby tree. The trio survive, and Trevor suggests an alternative route to the getaway chopper, but Michael insists that they stick to the original plan. The crew then continues on foot through the town, but realize the chopper is nowhere to be seen. Meanwhile, Agent Dave Norton, hiding around a corner, shoots Brad with a Sniper Rifle, killing him. Dave fires again, this time at Michael who falls to the ground. He behaves as if he is injured, though he is pretending and has no visible injuries. Trevor is forced to take out the oncoming police officers alone, refusing to abandon his crew, but Michael persuades Trevor to go on without him. After briefly taking a nearby woman hostage, Trevor escapes into the snowy fields while still being pursued by armed police. Lucinda Approaches In Heavily Modified SUV And Guns Down These Pursuing Officers With A Turbo-Blaster Trevor Goes With Lucinda Back To Death Valley Where He Helps Lucinda Take Down Scott Mitchel of The Joint Strike Force Marine Core After Shooting Down Squadron 42 Trevor And Lucinda Drag Their Corpses Throughout The Badwater Basin In Modified Dune Buggies As They Fly An Islamic Flag Over The World Shortly Before The Events of GTA V Events of GTA V After Successfully Wiping Out America's Military Fort Zancudo Is All That Stands Between The United States And The Islamic United Empire of Earth Trevor With The Help of His Old Crew Secures The Last of The American Reserve Currency And Melts It Down At A Foundry Shortly Before Depositing The Digital Money Into The Central Bank of Syria To Bait The Patriot Act Which Would Expose The Fair Chance Act And Justify The Russian Invasion of The United States Gaining San Andreas Political Autonomy Due To The Destruction of District 13 The Trio Secures Fort Zancudo And Reforms The Military Working Together With The United Islamic Empire of Earth To Establish The Star Citizenship Clause Which Declares All Humans Citizens of Planet Earth Under Sharia Law ] Events of Star Citizen With The Islamic Republic Established Under A Reformed Sharia Law With Amendments Being Signed Into Law In Pursuance of The Wiccan Rede And Decentralized Economics The Automotive Industry Begins Developing Starships Roberts Space Industries Develops The First Rift Engine Making Intergalactic Spaceflight More Practical And Affordable In The Majority As The Unified Banking Amendment Is Signed Into Law Declaring All Panem Era Ammunition To Be Used As A Currency Establishing A More Reliable And Practical Reserve Currency For A Greater Certainty of The Republic The Voice of The People Amendment Is Finally Signed Into Law Granting Every Star Citizen The Right To Vote In An Election A Right Not Legally Recognized By The Previous Regime The Icarius Was Then Commissioned As A Victory Ship That Patrols The Oceans of Earth For American Remnant Vowing To Eliminate The Infidel From The Face of The Universe